Bird in a Cage
by Kakashi's bodyguard
Summary: The Kinzoku clan was split in half between the Sand and Leaf villages. Naruto, Sakura, Neji, and Shino all go on a mission to the sand village to escort a woman back to the leaf as the Kinzoku clans new leader. Nar/Hina Sas/Sak Ne/OC


I do not own the characters of Naruto

 **Two and a half years after the war. (Neji is alive.) (Naruto and Hinata are already married.)**

~X~

Naruto, Sakura, Shino, and Neji stood in front of Kakashi. The Hokage.

He faced the team before him as he sat behind his desk. His eyes turned towardsShino.

"What do you know of the Kinzoku clan?" He asked the bug user.

Shino answered calmly.

"They are currently split between the villages of the leaf and sand. They are metal benders who are usually either blacksmiths or ninja."

Kakashi nodded. "Their clan leader in the leaf has recently passed on. The sand has chosen its next clan leader. It's risky but we will quickly learn if we can trust the new leader or not. Since the war is over it would show that we can rely on the sand."

Kakashi paused as he looked around to everyone in the room.

"They will be sending their new clan leader through this escort mission. If the leaf council feels like they can trust the leader they will stay. They will also go off what you discovered on the mission. It is Crucial that we learn if we can trust them. This will also make the bond between the leaf and sand greater." Kakashi stated.

"Kakashi sensei, do we really have to bring some person here? It's so boring! Since they're from the sand shouldn't their ninja bring them here?." Naruto asked.

Sakura smacked Naruto in the back of the head so hard it made him face plant into Kakashi's desk.

Naruto jumped back up while rubbing the growing knot on his forehead in the process of glaring at Sakura.

"What the hell was that for?!" Naruto yelled.

Sakura crossed her arms in front of her chest as she looked away from Naruto.

There was no damage to the desk. Kakashi ignored Naruto's tumble.

Kakashi glances at Naruto after he recovered.

"Gara wanted leaf ninja to escort them here so they could get to know some of you. that's why you are the team for this mission. I leave this to you all."

"Who will we be escorting?" Neji asked.

Kakashi looked at Neji.

"Her name is Moriko. She is one of the heiress's to her clan. She will have one person accompanying her. You will also protect them. They are unaware of any threats. But as you know act as if there will be. Neji you will be team leader. You are all dismissed." He said.

The four ninja nodded as they turned and left the room.

They we're heading for the sand village.

* * *

Gaara stood behind his desk looking at Sasuke.

"Thank you for warning me of this threat. We will finish taking care of this problem." Gaara said.

Gaara looked at the papers on his desk and the back up to Sasuke.

"Some of your friends are coming here to escort one of my people back to the leaf as a clan leader. Would you like to accompany me to the village gates to see them?" He asked.

Sasuke gave one nod.

* * *

At the front gate of the sand village.

* * *

Gaara and Sasuke stood next to two of the sand ninjas guarding the front gate of the sand village.

Gaara stood next to a female with black hair and silver eyes. She had a metal hand.

Sasuke watched as they carried on the conversation. He was pleased that this female didn't have eyes for him.

"Moriko right?" Sasuke asked.

Moriko looked at Sasuke with an emotionless face.

"Yes." She said.

Sasuke looked at the girl in front of him.

"Your the one the leaf Shinobi are escorting back to the leaf, correct?" Sasuke asked.

Moriko nodded.

Gaara looked at Sasuke.

"Sasuke, since you said you were going back to the leaf, can you let the Hokage know what has happened?" Sasuke nodded.

"Hey Sasuke!" All five people at the gate turned to look at the four people running towards the sand gate.

Naruto, Sakura, Neji, and Shino.

Naruto was waving as he ran up with the others following.

They stopped once they got to the gates.

Gaara stepped forward to speak.

He gestured to Moriko.

"This is Moriko. She is the one who will be clan leader in your village. I trust Kakashi has explained why I wanted leaf ninjas to take her."

Sakura nodded. "He made the whole situation very clear."

Moriko surveyed the group. When her eyes fell on the byakugan user it took a minute to recognize him.

She fought with him and many others in the war. He had actually saved her life. She doubted he remembered her.

She moved one to Sakura and Naruto. They pretty much saved the world. The legendary team seven. She knew those three from the war. She doubted that they remembered her.

She had seen Shino but never talked to him.

Gaara looked at the leaf ninja.

"Let's go meet with the Kinzoku clan elders."

* * *

A/N: I hope y'all liked so far. Idk if it's worth continuing. Just wanted to try it out.


End file.
